The favorite
by Noren Rose
Summary: It's been four years since Sesshomaru has defeated Naraku, and everyone but the brothers have been slughtered in the battle. The traumatized hanyou hormonal heart has been racing and his dear brother has something up his sleeve. SessxInu, Mpreg, rape
1. Flash back & the Confusion to fallow

**Summery: **It's been four years since Sesshomaru has defeated Naraku, and everyone but the brothers have been slughtered in the battle. The traumatized hanyou hormonal heart has been racing and his dear brother has something up his sleeve. SessxInu, Mpreg, rape

**Warning: **Yaoi, Lemon, Hentai, Incest, Mpreg

**Declaimer: **I do not own any characterInuYasha© is the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I make no profit from this story.

**The Favorite**

Flash back & the Confusion to fallow

Always I was denied, and looked down upon. I was the stupid one. I was the disgrace to the family. Looked down upon by them, by all of them. I was not the favorite in his eyes. Cast away from what was half mine. Yet years have past and he has not forgiven. It was not my fault; I did not ask to be born of this, this kind. If only you knew what your words had brought me. It's been years since of seen anyone, since the final battle…_everyone's dead. _I kept thinking…_it's not my fault right? _No it wasn't my fault, but it was I couldn't help them. My worst nightmare coming true, the beast having his way with me as he slaughtered my friends. Even my brother watched helplessly. Sadly the beast didn't have a hold of him, he stood sheer bliss. He finally acted once blood blanketed the entire field. The beast used no self defense… he had accomplished what he had craved. I however was still pinned to the tree as his life filled corpse slipped out of me. My brother left me there for dead. I was so weak. So drained. I found myself struggling to get out from the haze. But the darkness captured me.

I awoke to the sun blaring down upon me, my body still painted red. My blood? His blood? Everyone else's blood? It didn't matter I had the strength then. I ripped myself from the tree and fell a good three feet. I gazed at him for quite some time, before realizing I had been touching his features. His skin had been soft, and there was still color there in his cheeks. His lips were still red and his eyes still held his soul. If it wasn't for all the years of pent up hate, it might have worked. For now I bare the mark in my shoulder. My forever lasting tattoo. "My mate…" I had whispered I gathered my clothes and walked away to the stream near by. It had taken me several hours but I got washed up cleaned my wounds and was working my way bay to the grounds. I dug there five holes, two rather small the tree others were adult sizes. Slowly I laid the bodies in the correct holes. Over each grave of the four of my friends I placed small rocks forming the first letter in their name and any important object of theirs. Right were he had died I made his grave and slowly I laid him in it, taking his mask and pinning it to the tree were I blood still mixed.

With a sigh I turned to the last body, and slowly walked over picking her up tenderly as if she were merely asleep. I brushed her hair to the side and out of her face as I walked to the well. I jumped through with the last jewel shard I had and walked to her house. It was midnight there, and I still knocked on the door. Her mom answered and I could say nothing as she began to cry. I stayed for a few hours trying to explain what happened, but they didn't understand. I stood with her still in my arms and slowly walked to her room laying her in her own bed and tucking her in. I kissed her forehead and promised to return. I told her I loved her and to take care of herself. I went through her room and found a small locket with our picture in it and tied it around my neck since she had long taken the beads away. I left her room walked to the kitchen and grabbed five things of ramen, before leaving for good.

I now looked outside of the small cave I lived in, it was misty. The perfect time to hunt for a small meal. I left quickly in search for a few rabbits catching about tree and after the four, which was giving my quite a workout. I finally got him though and just in my favorite place, the burial grounds. I sighed and walked past each one of he graves saying a small pray. I then walked to his and sunk down in front of it praying for his spirits to let go of my soul and remove the mating mark. The bond that kept me from wanting to be with anyone else. With no sign of change nor the aching burn every time I was close to here fading I sighed and got up to leave. Turning on my heels I run back to the cave tears poring down my face, my heart racing. "It's been four dreadful years, why can't I get over him? Why can't I just forget?" I dropped the rabbits and crawled into my bed which was only a bunch of wood and dirt with a few sheets over it. Laying there for who knows how long till my fair started going out , only then I got up to throw a few more logs on and start to cook just one forth of the meal I had caught. The rest of the night rolled by as if minutes were hours, and I had long ago finished my meal. Just sitting there gazing into the flames, watching them dance ever so slowly, until one gust of wind brought in a familiar smell. The scent I despised of my ruthless brother. I stayed quiet and still my breathing shallow as I tried to put myself to sleep, hopefully if he was even bothering to look for me he would just leave if I was asleep. Just maybe. I found myself in that dreamy place of wake and asleep. Questioning myself of why my brother would be so far away from his castle in the first place. I guess it didn't matter anymore as I found myself being torn from the sheets and getting screamed at. "You lazy good for nothing hanyou get up." He held me by my foot and I crossed my arms glaring at him.

"What is itSesshomaru?"

"You will be coming with me in the next few days. No questions, am I clear Inuyasha?"

"I am not going anywhere with you Sesshomaru, and you can't make me."

He gave off a small growl of impatiens and dropped me back onto the bed. "Why do you want me to go with you anyway?" I watched him as he crossed his arms and rub the bridge of his nose, a slow sigh escaping his lips. "Well?"

"Inuyasha, mating season is coming, the fact is you already bare the mark of a mate who is dead. However you have lived alone for four years correct so far?"

I could only nod with a slight scowl on my lips but one brow raised as he then continued.

"You have been seen by many demons including myself a few times, and I believe you have no longer any care for yourself. However you are still half my responsibility and can no longer let you make me look bad."

He's only doing this for himself. Figures. HE never cared it's always about making himself look good, so he's the favorite to every demon and powerful youkai.

"Sesshomaru do you every try to talk like normal people do?" I smiled to myself trying to push his buttons. "And can't you see that I don't want your help? That I have been fine here by myself?"

"Inuyasha you don't have a choice in this anymore."

I grumbled under my breath inaudible words, and crossed my arms. "No you can't make me either." With that I laid in my bed and closed my eyes with my hands behind my head.

"Oh you shall see just what I can and can't make you do Inuyasha." Sesshomaru stated as he left my home. Leaving me with unanswered questions and puzzling thoughts.

"If mating season was coming up why exactly did he care about that? It's not like I can do anything about it now, and nor could he?"

My mind raced through stupid paths, while I tried to figure out which would be the best to take. This leading me into a dreamless slumber as if each path were just another sheep I had been counting.

**A/N**: My first fanfic, I happen to be rather bored and tired not gonna lie. Just tell me what you think and I might continue writing this story. Thanks.


	2. Can you believe?

**Summery: **It's been four years since Sesshomaru has defeated Naraku, and everyone but the brothers have been slaughtered in the battle. The traumatized hanyou hormonal heart has been racing and his dear brother has something up his sleeve. SessxInu, Mpreg, rape

**Warning: **Yaoi, Lemon, Hentai, Incest, Mpreg

**Declaimer: **I do not own any characterInuYasha© is the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I make no profit from this story.

**The Favorite**

Could you believe?

The weather had begun to get worse, leaves were falling and all the days since my brothers' last visit had been cloudy. "Autumn…" This only made me smile though for I lived for this time of year. I looked over at my fire and shook my head. I walked back a few paces to grab something before running out of the cave and to the river.

There I stopped and looked into the water. I had become much more pale, and scrawny, oh and these eyes no longer held there bright color. I pulled out of my sleeve a brush and shoved it in the tranquil water, distorting the image. I pull it out, sitting back to brush my hair. "I might as well fix myself up right? It's just to look a little more decent." I sat there remembering when Kagome would do it for me. It brought a smile to my lips.

After a time I looked back into the water, still smiling. "There you are." I said softly running my fingers along the smooth surface. "Oh you are just like time, always seems to be slipping through my fingers, huh?" I shook my head standing to move away and find some food once again. Those rabbits lasted exactly four days, the exact time since I had last seen my brother. "I wonder if he's ever gonna _make_ me go with him. It's been three days." And with that I was able to make myself laugh under my breath.

Late that evening I returned to my home and laid on my bed sighing. "I wonder where… aww there you are little one." Shaking my head with a smile I close my eyes and fell asleep.

"Filthy mutt wake up…" Sesshomaru whispered.

A voice talked in my sleep. "He's coming for you, no good will ever touch you again if you don't get away! Run Inuyasha! RUN NOW!"

I shot up from my bed, sweat forming on my forehead and my breathing heavy. "It was just a dream?"

"Well good to see you're a wake hanyou." My eyes darted over to see my lovely brother. Oh joy. Brows furrowing as I looked at his arm, what was he holding. I quickly tossed up the blanket searching around me.

"Something missing Yasha?" He smirked looking down into his arm.

"Give her back; you have no right to touch her!"

"I might if you tell me whose she is?" I stood there feeling the need to cry… he danm well knew whose she was. How dare he! I jumped to my feet walking over to him, inches away.

"Give her back; you know whose she is! You know already." My ears flatted, there it was; his sinister laugh.

"Say his name Inuyasha. Say it for my pleasure. If you want her back so bad say it." I frowned from the humiliation, bowing my head for my bangs to cover my face.

"It's Naraku's." Pain shot through my heart and I looked back up opening my arms. "Please…"

He smirked still as her handed her back. "You're so pathetic." I watched him travel to the front of the cave, and stop. "I assume you have gathered your things?"

I looked around and shook my head. "Then do so quickly Inuyasha."

I sighed and laid back on the bed. "I am not going with you." My little girl laid on my chest, my hands slipping behind my head. And with in seconds my loveable brother snatched Emi into his clutches.

"Get your things Inuyasha!" He growled holding her, flexing his claws.

I got up and gathering our belongings, some toys of Emi's and all the blankets, before walking to the entrance. I wouldn't have given up for anyone else, but I couldn't beat my brother. And with that I stood next to him. "Ready my _Lord_?"

Another growl escaped his throat and he took off in a mad dash towards his castle. "Sesshomaru! Wait up you bastered." My feet carried me after him as fast as I could take, my heart racing. "If he hurts Emi I will find a way to kill him!" I let out a loud growl, thoughts of what he would do just because her blood was tainted with Naraku's. Cut off an arm to make it even? She is so small and defenseless was he really that cold? I let out a whimper knowing my brother was too far to hear it.

After an hour of running I was forced to stop for water, and to catch a small amount of breath. By now Sesshomaru was at his castle, lazing around in his study watching Emi cry. Just sitting there too, letting her cry. I looked in the direction of his sent, finding it I took off again. Another thirty minutes and I would be there able to hold my baby girl.

I arrived in the city out of breath with my hair pulled back and braided. Stupid hair had gotten a lot longer and the wind wasn't helping. I made my way up to the castle with people and youkai all staring. I just gave a good enough glare to make some turn away, and then sighed running up to the castle.

Two guards were standing there… but they didn't even bother to look at me. It was the weirdest danm thing. I opened one of the doors and slipped in, none at all? No movement? Where were all the servants? It wasn't that late was it; it couldn't be, they must be preparing dinner. I looked around some; nothing had moved either, nothing. Every item had stayed put, and dad's portrait still hung at the end of the great hall.

But enough with that, there would be time to look later. The important thing was to find Emi. I fallowed the sent up a back set of stairs and down the hall, I stopped in my tracks growling. I looked down a set of stairs and started, I came to a single door. Well I definitely smell my brother and Emi, but another women! I shoved open the door, my eyes bulging, with a red tint. The women sat in a chair across from Sesshomaru holding Emi and the worst part was she was feeding her! I growled and Sesshomaru finally pulled his nose out of the freaking scroll he had been reading. He smiled seeing me angry, it pleased him so danm much. I walked over taking Emi from her arms. "Don't touch her you wench!" She gasped and covered herself quickly.

"I'm sorry master Inuyasha! She was hungry… I couldn't make her stop crying any other way…"

"I said don't touch her yo…" That voice I knew that voice very well, I looked down again to see a raven haired girl with a side pony tail, and a stomach of a whale. "Rin?"

"Yes master Inuyasha?" I frowned heavily.

"Leave the room."

"Inuyasha I believe Rin can stay, there is no need to be angry." Sesshomaru chimed in with a clam voice. "She was only trying to help."

"Right now asshole I don't care what you have to say." I sighed hearing the cries of Emi in my arms. "Rin please leave." I looked over with big sad eyes and she understood then.

Once we were alone again I sat in the same chair Rin had been and rocked her. "Why did you take off like that asshole?"

"I knew that your daughter would not want to be traveling long so I sped up."

"And you couldn't freaking wait for me? You were only thirty minutes faster."

"I figured the faster I got here with her, the faster you would fallow instead of trying to get her back and then taking off. This way was just easier on all of us."

I sighed and grumbled with Emi still crying in my arms I opened my fire rate robe just enough to slip a nipple into Emi's mouth. I watched her smiling a she suckled, hearing my brother chuckle I looked up. "What is so funny?"

"You're feeding her? You developed milk ducts." He moved from his seat and walked over to me looking down at my chest. It was weird having him eyes me like that, but I wasn't going to interrupt Emi. "Where is it stored? It's not like you've grown actual cleavage…"

"I honestly don't know, all I know is that it makes my little one happy, and it's the only thing she'll eat."

"Well excuse me pissy pants." He snorted standing up straight again. "Is she going to be finished soon? It's getting late and I want to return to my bed."

"This is how she normally falls asleep, laying next to me." I looked up and stood next to him.

"Well then follow me." He made way for the door and up the stairs I carefully followed making sure not to startle my angel. "Here are your choices, you let her sleep in the room waiting to be used by Rin's expecting child and you sleep in the dungeon so I make sure you don't leave. Or you both sleep in my room with me."

I sighed heavily rubbing the bridge of my nose. "I can't leave her alone Sesshomaru…"

"Then with me it is then." I growled.

"Can't I sleep in a room next to yours?"

"No Inuyasha, you are no longer aloud to leave the castle with out me, or without my permission and an escort."

"But why.." I huffed impatiently.

"Because Inuyasha I said so. Now come along." He said opening the door to his room.

I walked in growling, it reeked of him. "God you must spend a lot of time in here now." He shook his head rolling his eyes as he locked the door and made his was to the left side of his bed. Striping his armor and the top layer of his kimono he crawled under the furs. "Go to sleep Inuyasha…and no ticks got it?"

"Yeah, yeah." With the free hand I took the blankets off my back and set them on the floor, as well as everything else that was in my sleeves. I slipped under the furs too, and turned facing the way I always faced, which happened to be Sesshomaru who was staring back at me. "Goodnight." I said calmly holding my daughter in front of me still.

I watched her fall asleep while making myself comfy; it was nice to have a real bed to sleep in for once. It would take out the knots in my back. I fell sleep soon too, once again dreamlessly; it was beginning to bring worry… though every time I did dream it was only about Naraku…

I was only startled once in the middle of the night… my brother hit me and I woke growling when I realized why, I instantly got out of bed to change Emi. I then went right back to sleep after watching her fall asleep again.

I just hoped that this would work out… I was enjoying this night of slumber with my brother.

**A/N**: I didn't realize how tired I actually was writing that first chapter. I'd go back and fix it but I am lazy… And once again I have written this all in one night and it's now 3:35 in the morning. If there is mistakes work with it, I'll be reading over it tomorrow then fixing it. Enjoy. Also reviews loved.


	3. Unsteady

**Summery: **It's been four years since Sesshomaru has defeated Naraku, and everyone but the brothers have been slaughtered in the battle. The traumatized hanyou hormonal heart has been racing and his dear brother has something up his sleeve. SessxInu, Mpreg, rape

**Warning: **Yaoi, Lemon, Hentai, Incest, Mpreg

**Declaimer: **I do not own any characterInuYasha© is the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I make no profit from this story.

**The Favorite**

I awoke late in the morning closer to the afternoon time; taking in the sent of my surroundings then sat up looking around. _No Sesshomaru? _I made my way from out of the covers shedding my rat robe on the way to the bathroom. _I don't think my brother would mine too much if I fixed myself up a little. That's the whole reason I am supposedly here anyways. _I gave a sour facial expression for my own amusement before losing the rest of my hakamas and turning on the water. Once heated I made my way in letting the water take possession over me. Every worry in the world suddenly washed away, it was so relaxing. I couldn't help but slowly falling to the wall to support myself. I began to think of my Emi and how blessed I was to have her. My beautiful little angel... but again perfect moment ruined. Images of Naraku rearing their ugly faces. Some I had never even seen him doing, and one that was actually hurtful. Tears slipped down his cheeks mixing with the artificial rain water. Naraku taking other guys… I don't know why I felt ill from it but I did; it played like a movie in my head… I turned away from the water to grab some shampoo, quickly washing my hair I stood under the water with the hair covering my face. All the soap and bubbles fell with a bit of dirt, then turning off the water I stood there for a second ringing out my hair. "Pain in the ass, I should just cut it off." Rambling I glared at my locks, before stepping out and finding a towel. I flipped all my hair forward leaning with it, I shook my hair with the towel getting any water out so it wasn't sopping wet. Flipping it back I wrapped the towel around my waist and walked over to the counter picking up a brush and began to run it through my hair. This process took me nearly an hour, I hadn't realized how much I needed it again, and at least this time I could see the knots though.

After redressing I came back out in the bedroom to see Rin sitting on the bed. It was kinda nice to see her pregnant. I leaned against the door way watching her play with Emi. Though further questions started slipping into my mind… who was the father? Ears collapsed to my head due to sadness. _I bet it is Sesshomaru… at this point it could be likely I mean maybe he's seen they're not so bad. _

"Inuyasha?" Rin asked after looking over at me, she spoke with a more confused tone and a facial expression to match.

"Yes Rin?" I responded looking down at Emi who was holding her finger.

"You alright? I mean you look kinda down…" She said picking up Emi and getting off the bed.

"Oh yeah I'm fine Rin." I smiled still looking at Emi as she was brought to me.

"Good, well I already changed her… I left feeding her up to you since you got protective yesterday evening." She smiled handing over Emi into my awaiting arms.

I nodded taking her and kissing her nose, before watching Rin walk to the chamber doors. "…Rin…"

She paused as her hand was already on the door opening it and looked back at me. "Yes Inuyasha?"

A long pause came before I could finally speak again. "Wh…Who's is… well it?"

She looked down almost said then popped back up with a smile. "Don't worry your silly head Inuyasha the lord is still yours for the taking." She quickly left with a fake smile on. "What happened to her if it not Sasshomaru's?" I didn't want to think much past it… who knows it might have been something close to my case.

I slid the robes off one of my shoulders and brought Emi closer to my chest getting an immediate reaction. I walked close to the window looking outside into the gardens. _God it was a beautiful clouded day. Maybe I could go outside to sit under a tree and enjoy it_.

As Emi finished up I brought her down onto the bed and watched her fall asleep before moving to the windows again. I pushed one opened and leapt outside landing on the soft grass. For a while I walked around looking at all the interesting flowers before finding a nice tree and placed my body there. I tilted my head back to soak up the sounds completely at ease and I could hear Emi cry and rush up to her if needed.

But by now I was sure she was out, a smile passing my lips as I saw her sleeping in my head. She was always so cute with her thumb in her mouth and all curled up in a ball.

My head leaned back against the tree with shuttered eyes, it was peaceful out here and the breeze was doing a nice job at drying my hair. The sent of my brother was picked up on that wind and my eyes darted open looking around. Casually he stalked over to me and took up a seat next to me. Nothing, no words of good morning, nor anything for that matter. Something unexpected though Sesshomaru had slipped his arm around my neck and had pulled me between his legs, my back still to him.

"What in gods green earth are you trying to pull!" I struggled against his grip which only grew stronger.

"Inuyasha calm yourself we need to talk." And slowly I stopped though I was still very alert to his movements. "Inuyasha… have you figured out why I have brought you here yet? The real reason I mean."

"What are you blabbering about you told me I need to start taking care of myself."

"That too Inuyasha..." His hand came up moving my hair to the side reveling my neck, a finger slid across the bite mark. It gave me an uneasy feeling, the kind that makes you want to hurl. Though it paralyzed me I couldn't move and I desperately wanted out of his reach. "You know why it does that right Inuyasha?"

"Does what? Nothing is happening." I heard my brother take in a deep breath then sigh into my over sensitive ear.

"There is no easy way to say this Inuyasha… your mate is back…" The silence was nearly unbearable I felt my entire chest cave in and my heart sink into my stomach to be devoured by the acid. I struggled against my brother and finally felt it come up my throat, my hand covered my mouth and Sesshomaru finally understood and let me go. I raced to a near by tree and leaned behind it letting the contents of my stomach escape. The realization hit in the middle of all this, Naraku would want Emi…

I sat up leaning against the tree with my arms cross for my head to lean on, my own nails digging in past my clothes leaving welts. Tears stung my eyes like fire burned up a wild field. I must have looked pathetic because Sesshomaru had gotten up and came to my side. I received a gentler kick than normal to the ribs and fell onto my side. "Inuyasha get a hold of your self!" He demanded.

I did come back somewhat, I was able to pull myself to my feet and walk back to the castle and jump up to the room where Emi lay. I found her asleep and I carefully lifted her into my arms. I couldn't lose her; she was the only thing I had left. I found Sesshomaru behind me again. He reached out the hand landing on my shoulder. "He is going to come for you once mating season starts… that is why I brought you here."

I turned my upper body to be able to see him; I looked up into his eyes desperately. "What good will that do Sesshomaru! We have not been able to beat him what the hell makes you think this time will be different."

"I never said we would fight him. I am simply going to protect you and your daughter."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Is that why I keep seeing him."

"Where do you see him?"

"I'm my dreams, whenever I close my eyes, whenever I look at Emi. He's there in the back of my head Sesshomaru…"

"And what is he doing when you see him?" You spoke quietly scared of the answer I'd give.

"He's smiling and planning something and the worst I've seen… he's been taking other men... and it hurts me to see it."

My brothers lips curled in with concern, "Your bond with him is deep if you can see what he is doing Inuyasha…"

"I just want it to go away; I want all of it to go away…" I turned back around crawling onto the bed and sitting down with my legs crossed and laying Emi in my lap.

Sesshomaru left without a word and I didn't see him for hours. I stayed in the room though just watching Emi, and the sun set. It was only a week away from mating season.

_What am I going to do…?_

I heard the door creak open and saw Rin step in looking over at me. "Inuyasha, Lord Sesshomaru has asked me to take Emi for the night he doesn't want you worrying." I looked down at my baby and shook my head. I was an emotional fit right now and I was pushing those feelings onto my daughter, which is probably why she hasn't taken her nap today. With a bite back on tears I handed her over and asked her to be careful. With that she left and I was left alone in Sasshomaru's chamber. Within his sheets to do as I please. Though I would be respectful, so I laid back and left my mind to drift over memories of him and I. To certain moments that were painful to a very exciting one that I had almost forgotten.

_It was many years ago before Naraku, and Kagome, even before Kikyo I knew my brother despised me with ever fiber of his being by that point though I still wanted to try and win him over after all he was the only family I had. Even though I knew better I stalked him whenever he left the castle grounds and this time he wasn't headed for the same place he always went. I stayed further behind just following his scent and when I realized he was at the springs a blush spread across my face, yet I continued on. It was there I caught my brother already undressed and in the water. For my age it was one of the sexiest things I had seen_._ Sesshomaru's back was towards me and the glossy, wet hair nearly plastered to his back reaching down to his buttlocks. I couldn't turn away; his body was so dreamy still half submerged in the hot water. His skin looked so soft compared to how toned he was. I moved closer until I saw him look up and sniff the air. Terror ran through every vein in an instant, then that look I received… the glare that marked my life for death. _

My eyes bolted open remembering that glance, I glanced around the room with my chest rising and falling quickly. Very aware now of my own arousal as Sesshomaru made his way down the hall to his room._ Shit… _

The door opened slowly and the Lord stepped in carrying a very large book with his one arm. "Inuyasha I believe this Sesshomaru has found a way to break your bo…" He looked up suddenly now that he had closed the door behind him and then to me. Something I would rarely see was a sinister smile pass over his lips and he slammed the book shut between his hand and dresser by the door where is would lie for some time. "And it seems that I won't have to try so hard to break that bond with Naraku." Sesshomaru prowled up onto the end of the bed and shut the drapes behind him, then quickly pulled the strings letting the drapes fall on both sides around me. Complete and utter darkness in the middle of the day surrounded us.

My heart raced with fear and I suddenly was no longer horny, but I could now tell my brother was. "Sesshomaru... how are you supposed to be able to break my mating bond with Naraku again?"

A hand slipped behind my head and right up the back of neck as he yanked me up but my hair. I could feel his breath against my lips as he whispered slowly with his deep voice. "I will make you forget all about Naraku...."

My eyes widened as I figured what he was talking about. Both my hands were placed onto his chest as I struggled to push him off of me…

**A/N: **Cliff hanger! Thanks to all the people who reviewed last time I was hoping for at least 20 before this chapter but I think I've kept you guys waiting long enough. But I am very serious when I say I will not continue if I do not get **at least 30 reviews**.


End file.
